Roll to me
by indie-rollie
Summary: Short fic inspired by the song "Roll to me". DracoHermy fic. Please R


Well, it is no longer a songfic cos thats 'not allowed'. So it's just a fic _inspired_ by a song.

* * *

Hermione ran out of the common room, head in her arms, eyes brimming with tears. She didn't know where she was running to and she didn't care. If only she was looking where she was going. Bulleting in the direction on the toilets she hit something at full speed sending her, and it sprawling to the floor. Looking through a blurred filter she could she the rough figure of a boy pulling himself up from the floor. As they came closer to her, their features became clear and she could she who it was, and started to pick herself off the floor. "Watch it Granger!" Said that voice which had daunted her for the past few years. All her energy suddenly left her in floods, making her collapse on the floor again. Then, she knew she couldn't get up again, and broke down into tears in the middle of the floor, with no shame or attempt to hide it. Merlin knows how many minuets she sat there wallowing in self loath, whilst Malfoy looked on. He was stunned. He had always thought that was a strong character, but had he finally pushed her over the edge by saying "Watch it"? 

He didn't know what to do and stood there watching her cry as the guilt built up. Guilt was a new feeling to him, and one he didn't like, or intend to keep feeling. "Granger? Are you okay?" He said quietly, but loud enough for her to take notice. She lifted her head out of her curled up arms to observe who it was, but paid no attention, and replaced her head in her arms. "Hermione?" He persisted, slowly edging toward her, and was soon leaning over her. Hermione slowly lifted her head up, so that Malfoy could get a proper look. Her eyes were moist and wide, and her face was pink and blotchy. But for the first time, since they had collided, she wasn't crying. "Y-Yo-You called m-me Her-Her-Her" She stuttered through her tears, before taking a big breath. "You called me Hermione" She said, almost telling herself, then gave him a watery smile. And for a split second all the hurt and the fear and the pain vanished from her eyes and happiness shone there. Pure, untainted, happiness.

Crouching down beside her he pulled out a gold silk hankie with the initials "DM" embroidered on it in green, from the inner pocket of his robe. By this time Hermione was whimpering in her arms again, and Malfoy had to pull her face up by the chin before he could wipe away the tears. The dusky sun shone through the old windows of the castle and illuminated the tear stains on her cheeks. Hermione leant into Draco and rested her head on his shoulder taking the hankie from him, using it to mop up her tears. He looked down at her as if to get permission before slowly sliding his arm around her and placing it on her shoulder, almost in and embrace. Almost. Then something very odd happened. Nothing happened. Hermione didn't try to protest, or argue, just stayed in his arms. Malfoy then relaxed and sat on the ground before trying to talk to her again.

"Now," He said trying to make his voice sound cheerful, "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Her tears which were becoming less violent became fierce once more at the thought of what had upset her. She tried to start talking but the tears started chocking her. Malfoy said nothing to this but soothingly rubbed her arm. Taking a deep breath that shuddered deep down in her chest, she started again. "It- It was R-R-R-" but she was cut off by Malfoy who had put a finger over her lips to silence her. He could not take this any more. Watching her relive what had caused her so much upset. But she was determined to finish her tale, and ushered his finger away. "It was Ron" She blurted out. Her head fell into his shoulder where she wept for enough few minuets before continuing with her story. "We had a really bad fight and-and -and he called me a" Hermione paused and forced the words out. "He called me a mudblood" and broke down into tears again. Ron? The guy Draco always supposed loved her, called her a mudblood. And as much as this angered him something in the back of his mind ate away at him. What made this different from all the times he had called her mudblood? Wasn't that just as bad as now? And slowly, the felling of remorse crept to the front of his mind. Had what he said ever made her like this? Was he really pathetic enough to make girls cry? He almost felt like crying next to Hermione on the floor at the thought, but resisted, knowing it would only make the situation worse.

By this time the sun had set and an eerie blue light replaced the fiery red one. In this light he could see how she could be attractive. Her crying slowed down as he pulled her into a cuddle. Her eyes met his and he saw into her soul. Her eyes, even though they were blood shot and wet, were bright hazel orbs, that glistened with intelligence. Yet these were only small portholes to her knowledge. And as the first star of the night came out and reflected in her eyes, a funny feeling came over Draco. A warm, fuzzy, sensation, starting from the inside and working it's way outwards. This was the first time he had ever felt this, and would be one of the last. It was as if a million butterflies were in his system, fighting to get out. He felt weak and at the same time felt like he could run a hundred mile marathon.

He leant in towards her, involuntarily. Hermione's gravitational pull was to strong, and she felt the same way about his. They connected at the lips and a thousand volts passed between them. The electricity kept their lips locked together. Draco was unsure what he was doing, but before he could think, Hermione was prising his lips open with her tongue. If she had her eyes open she would have seen the expression of utter shock plastered on his face. His mind screamed at him to stop, but it also screamed carry on. Reluctantly his lips gave way, and he found his own tongue exploring her mouth. He pulled her in towards him, and there seemed to be no trouble. This all happened in the space of three seconds (maybe even less) and just as fast as it had happened, it was over. Hermione shot up and like a flash disappeared down the long corridor.

Malfoy sat there for a few moments wondering what had just happened before slowly raising himself from the ground. But he fell back down as soon as he was up, and thought how ironic that was. He had help Hermione when she fell, but now where was she to help him? He slowly made his way back to his common room, where he spent a restless night, only getting a few hours sleep. By the morning when he awoke almost all of last nights fiasco was forgotten by almost everyone, who was writing the events in her diary.


End file.
